Return of the Past, Live in the Future
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Ash Ketchum had disappeared for 4 years. What has he been doing? Where did he go? Read on to find out. Not very good at summaries. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new fic. I have read many stories about Ash being betrayed by his friends and I have to say that they are REALLY addicting. I have then decided to write one myself. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon.

* * *

_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them._

_ -Walt Disney_

* * *

_A new adventure, another day  
One more challenge that comes our way  
It's up to me and you  
We know what we've got to do  
We are together now, friends forever now  
Whatever comes our way, we won't run away  
Standing tall  
One for all  
It's our destiny  
Pokémon!_

* * *

On the top of Mt. Coronet, a very dangerous mountain that contains very powerful Pokemon, stood a figure. This figure was a male that stood at 5'11 with spiky raven-colored hair with streaks of blue in them. He was currently wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it. He was also wearing a pair of black pants with a belt. On said belt were six Pokeballs, each belonging to him. The male had a scar in the shape of an 'X' on his right eye, and said was a chocolate brown with a blue tint in them. His left eye was the same except the scar was in a '+' shape, and his left eye were a darker brown. He looked top be about 15 years old. This person was Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet in the Kanto region. On his shoulder was a yellow rodent.

The Pokemon was a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. It's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. This was Ash's first Pokemon and the most loyal to him, Pikachu.

Next to Ash was another Pokemon. This Pokemon was a quadruped, blue sea lion-like Pokémon. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and on the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. Its underbelly is covered by a dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace, and its limbs are covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, looking as if comprised of seashells with the forelimbs' bracers being the swords called ashigatana that it uses in battle. The lower two segments of these bracers are the scabbards for the two swords. The upper segment and spike make up the ashigatana and its handle, respectively. The Pokemon possess three navy digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige like the seashell-like portions of its body. This Pokemon was Ash's second loyal Pokemon on **THAT **day, Samurott, who was actually an Oshawott before.

Ash looked at some other Pokemon that were training. He currently had only 14 Pokemon with him, but they were very loyal to him. Five of them proved that on **THAT** day.

* * *

_Flashback (4 years ago):_

_We currently see a younger version of Ash walking by himself towards the town of Pallet. In his hands was a bandaged Pikachu. Ash remembered the last battle he fought in. It was during the Unova League tournament to see who would battle against the Elite Four and eventually the Champion. He had just beaten his rival Trip, and moved onto the next challenger. He was surprised to see Tobias, a trainer that he had fought against in the Sinnoh League. He was slightly nervous now, since he knew that Tobias would more than likely use his Legendaries. He was right, but he managed to beat both his Darkrai and Latios. He was beaten however, when Tobias sent out a Registeel, whom he managed to beat. It costed him three Pokemon though, and it got worst when Tobias sent out a Phione. It took two of his Pokemon to beat it, and it was even worst when he sent out a Latias. Pikachu managed to beat him, but was knocked out as well._

_He was saddened at that but thought that there was always next league. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that he was in front of his house. He opened the door with a spare key he had and called out for his mom._

_"MOM I'M HOME," he called out as his mother came from the kitchen. She smiled at Ash as she squished him in a hug._

_"Oh Ash you're home," Delia Ketchum said to her only son. Ash then heard his friends in the backyard. He walked into the backyard when his mother had stopped hugging him, and saw all of his friends from the other regions were there as were all of his Pokemon. There was Tracey, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Prof. Oak, Gary, Iris, Cilan, and even Trip. He looked and saw the one person that beat him... Tobias. Now Ash was slightly afraid, of what he didn't understand._

_"What's going on here," Ash asked, gaining everyone's attention. Dawn was the first one to speak up._

_"Hey Ash," she said as she smiled at him. "We're here because Tobias wanted to help us with our training." Ash felt a little bit betrayed but hid with a grin, though Pikachu saw it._

_"Pika Chu PikaPi," Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash nodded, understanding what Pikachu was saying. Brock then stood up and looked at Ash._

_"You know Ash, you should really get some tips from Tobias," he told Ash in a suggestive manner. The others agreed with that. Ash shook his head._

_"Nah," Ash said as his friends frowned. "I got my own training method. I'll be fine." Brock shook his head._

_"You mean like how you were fine in all of your league tournaments," Brock said to him. Ash was shocked that his friend would say that kind of stuff. He saw everyone nod, except for Pikachu, Charizard (1), Bulbasaur, Oshawott, and Totodile. Ash shook his head at that. He was starting to get angry._

_"So what," Ash said while restraining his anger. "Just because I lost those Leagues doesn't mean anything. It only proves that I just need to train harder, but I won't go over board." Brock sighed in an annoyed voice._

_"Ash, we're only saying that this is what may be best for you," Brock said as everyone nodded again. Even his own mother agreed with them._

_"Exactly what gives you the right to say what's best for me," Ash yelled as Gary spoke up._

_"Because you suck Ash," Gary stated to him in a honest voice. Ash was now feeling many types of emotions go through his body. His best friend, well human friend, since childhood was even agreeing with them. "You've been through all of the leagues and never won any of them. You may have won the Orange Island League, but that wasn't even a major one." Ash felt some tears coming as he turned away from them. His Pokemon were glaring at him like they knew they were right, except for Charizard, Bulbasaur, Totodile, and Oshawott. The latter three climbed onto Charizard's back as Charizard walked towards his trainer. He then turned around and roared up to the sky as flames came out of his mouth. Ash climbed on and looked at them one final time. He already had Charizard's, Bulbasaur's, Oshawott's, and Totodile's Pokeballs since he was thinking of going off to train with them._

_"Fine then, I'm leaving," Ash said as Charizard started to flap his wings. They started to rise higher and higher, as his **friends **called for him to come back. "The next time you hear of me, I'll be stronger than Tobias." Oshawott, Bulbasaur, and Totodile looked at the other Pokemon and got angry that they would glare at Ash like that while calling them traitors. Oshawott was a little heartbroken since he had feelings for Snivy, but knew that it was her fault along with the other Pokemon and Ash's friend that they were leaving. "This is good-bye." With that, Charizard roared again before he flew off in a random direction with Ash and the four other Pokemon, never to be seen again._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ash came out of his thoughts when he saw his Pokemon were looking at him expectantly. He grinned as he looked at all of his Pokemon. Totodile and Bulbasaur had evolved into their final forms as did Oshawott.

Totodile was now a big, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with accentuations of red and yellow. In aspects of coloration, it much resembles its pre-evolution, Croconaw, with the exception of the vanished 'animal skin' pattern. A notable feature of the Pokemon is its large, powerful, toothy jaws that are able to cause heavy damage. Three teeth are visible when this Pokemon closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. It has three sets of spikes on its body, all of which possess three prongs. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of the Pokemon's shoulders. The bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern the Pokemon possessed as a Totodile has reappeared, except being on the lower portion of its body and between its thighs instead of its arms. This Pokemon also has large scales on it's arms, tails, and legs, the latter of which give the appearance of pockets. A differing feature of this Pokemon in comparison to its pre-evolutions is that its irises are yellow instead of red and that all its digits have nails. Totodile had evolved into a Feraligatr.

Bulbasaur was now a Venusaur. He was now considerably larger and heavier than both of his pre-evolutions are, and as such, he moves slower than the two when he is not in battle, though he retained his quadruped form. The bud on his back has since bloomed into a large red flower with six expansive, white-spotted petals, supported on a brown trunk somewhat like that of a palm tree. Instead of patches on his skin, Venusaur appears to have frog-like warts. Additionally, the insides of Venusaur's ears now appear to be red in coloration.

Ash had also caught nine more Pokemon. They were a Rotom, a Dragonair that had evolved onto Dragonite, a Gardevoir, a Houndour that had evolved into a Houndoom, a Rufflet that had evolved into a Braviary, an Aron that had evolved into and Aggron, and a Riolu that had evolved into a Lucario. The Lucario and Rotom were the same ones he had met on his travels through Sinnoh.

Rotom's basic body looks similar to Castform, but Rotom has no genuine relation to any other species, since he doesn't have any evolutions or pre-evolutions. Rotom has a body of plasma. He also has teeth, which are often seen. Rotom also had unique eyes that have a dividing line across them. Rotom himself is shaped like lightning rods, while the blue aura of electricity around him takes the appearance of lightning.

Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. Lucario's snout and ears are longer than those of its pre-evolution Riolu. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that appears to resemble shorts. Lucario stands its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura.

Dragonite is orange and possess arms and legs, unlike her previous form, all of which are equipped with three claws. Dragonite is considerably shorter than Dragonair, having lost her serpentine form. However, she retains the horn on her forehead that she possessed as a Dragonair, although it is now colored orange like most of Dragonite's body. She resemble bipedal European dragons, and she has a pair of little green-colored wings that can increase in size while flying. She has a taller stature than most humans. Dragonite also possess S-shaped yellow antennae and a cream-colored, striated underbelly.

Houndoom has a taller build with a longer snout than her previous form. There are two white bands at each of Houndoom's ankles instead of just one, as well as three bands on her back instead of two. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrowhead and visible claws on her feet. She appears to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears.

Braviary is an eagle-like Pokémon. His face and underside are a navy blue, while his back and the dorsal side of his wings are dark red. He has a bright blue cere above his yellow beak, from which extends a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprout from each point of the crest, and similar feathers are present on the sides of Braviary's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of his head and neck, these features resemble a Native American war bonnet. Braviary's legs are feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of Braviary's large yellow talons. These powerful claws are tipped with black nails. His tail feathers are mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band.

Gardevoir has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown. Gardevoir's arms are blue; her arms are connected to the hand with no defined wrist. Gardevoir owns long, slender fingers that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. The orange fin-like horns she had on her head before evolving have now moved to her chest and back. Gardevoir also has spikes to the side of its face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask. Gardevoir has a band of blue extending on her chest to the centermost horn and then connecting to the sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a Torso or top-like part to a dress. She was a shiny.

Aggron was a huge, black and gray, monstrous bipedal Pokémon. He stood on his hind legs and may use his arms to attack opponents and pick things up. He had a thick, long, black tail that he could swing at enemies and he had large armor plating on his body and head. His face and head is covered in gray armor, with the uppermost, pointed plate possessing two pairs of holes on its upper section, with horns protruding from the foremost holes. These horns, which he uses to dig tunnels through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine his age. Aggron's forehead plating extends past his upper jaws in a small point. Like his pre-evolutions, Aggron has sky-blue eyes, and a nostril-like hole on the tip of his upper jaw. On the rim of his mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions, and the nape of his neck and back have gray-colored armor sections. Aggron had pointed black bands on his shoulders, and gray bands on his arms and legs.

Ash smiled again as he then held up the letter he had just received. It was for an upcoming tournament, called the Trio Tournament. Only the best Pokemon Trainers could get in and the tournament happens every five years. He read the letter out loud to his Pokemon as they sat down with barely contained excitement.

_Dear Red,_

_We have sent you this letter in hopes that you can come to the Trio Tournament that happens every five years. It would be a great honor if you could make it. We will have over 120 candidates this year, so be prepared. The tournament will start July 6th, but the official battling will not start until the 7th. This years location of the Tournament is in the Battle area of northeast Sinnoh. We hope that you can make it._

_Signed,_

_Charles Goodshow_

_P.S.: It's nice to hear that your alive Ash. -Scott_

Ash's Pokemon were looking at him waiting for him to ask the question. Ash looked at them with a warm smile.

"Who's ready to come out of hiding," he asked them as all of his Pokemon as they all cheered at that. Ash grinned a little as he returned his Pokemon except for Charizard and Pikachu. A small blue Pixie then landed on his head, which made Ash smile some more. He reached his hand up and scratched the Pokemon on his head.

The Pokemon a small, grayish blue, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel on them. The Pokemon has a partially cyan face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. Azelf has a cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side.

Another Pokemon appeared as if out of nowhere. It was a bird-like dragon Pokémon vaguely resembling Lugia. The lower half of her body is red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet that are similar to ones Crobat has. The Pokemon had a blue triangle-shaped ring on her chest that resembles one of the spots Togepi and Togetic have. The Pokemon's white and red arms can be tucked into her body in order to reduce air-resistance when in flight. The upper-half of the Pokemon's body is white. She has triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle.

"Hello there Azelf and Latias," Ash said as he kept on petting the Willpower Pokemon. He and Latias were the only legendary Pokemon to stick by him on the day that Arceus came down to him.

* * *

_Flashback 2 (2 years after his departure):_

_Ash was currently on Mt. Pyre of the Hoenn region. He was looking for some Ghost Type Pokemon to catch, when a bright white light came down. Ash shielded his eyes, as did Pikachu, and opened them when the glow died down to see..._

_"Arceus," Ash exclaimed. The Alpha Pokemon nodded, before more lights came down. More of the Legendary Pokemon came out, and all of their faces had a look of sadness on them. Ash had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen to him... and it wasn't gonna be good._

_"We have come here to tell you something," Arceus said as all of the Legendaries appeared. Ash gulped and asked what it was. "We are here to tell you that you are no longer the Chosen One."_

_Silence. You could hear a pin drop... from all the way in Unova. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. Ash was shocked. He was no longer the Chosen One._

_"If I may ask, why is that," Ash said as Arceus nodded._

_"It is because we need a stronger person to help us," Arceus said as Ash knew who would be the new one. He sighed as he bowed to the Alpha Pokemon._

_"I understand," Ash said as he turned to walk away, Pikachu following._

_"Pikachu Pika Chu PikaPi," Pikachu asked his friend when they were far enough away from the other Pokemon, who had non doubt went back to their ow places._

_"Yeah Pikachu, I'm fine," Ash sighed as he sat on a nearby rock with Pikachu following. He then looked up towards the sky and sighed again as he petted Pikachu between the ears. He then grabbed his Pokeballs and threw them into the air. "Charizard, Croconaw, Dewott, and Ivysaur come on out." The three aforementioned Pokemon came on out, and seeing the state their friend was in, curled up next to him as they fell asleep. Ash smiled when he felt a nudging on his head. He then felt something small curl up on his head, and look up to see two light blue tails with a red gem in each. He then looked to the side and saw a red and white dragon.  
_

_"Azelf, and Latias," Ash asked in surprise as Latias nodded since Azelf was curled up in his hair asleep. Latias then went on to explain how they were there. Arceus had seen the look on their faces since the two were closer to Ash then the other Legendaries, Latias because she had a crush on Ash after he saved her from the Team Rocket goons, and Azelf, well he didn't actually know. He then let them go with him, though they had to leave a piece of their DNA in any form so that he (Arceus) could make another them so they could protect what they were protecting._

_Ash nodded at all that and brought out two Pokeballs. They were different though, since Ash created them himself. The two Pokeballs were different in their own right as well. He made them so that the Pokemon's color that they captured were put onto the ball. For Azelf, it was a blue top with a bit of red in the middle and an equally blue bottom with two red bits in them. For Latias, it was a white top and a red bottom with the triangle pattern for the button to enlarge the ball._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ash smiled at the two before he held out their Pokeballs. "I know that you guys want to stay out some more, but I need you two to be in your Pokeballs until the competition starts," Ash said to them. They nodded and Ash returned them to their Pokeballs. He then hopped onto Charizard's back with Pikachu on his shoulder, before Charizard flew off towards the direction of the competition. It was time for Ash Ketchum to return.

* * *

So how was that? I really hope you enjoyed this. Din't expect for me to update daily, since I still have others to finish. I'll think of this as a side story or something. Now as for pairings, I'm not sure if I should make it a Cynthia, Hilda, Elesa, or a Harem. Please tell me what you think.

Anyways, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here with another chapter of RotP, LitF. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 and the Summary.

* * *

_The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares._  
_ -Henri Nouwen_

* * *

_A new adventure, another day  
One more challenge that comes our way  
It's up to me and you  
We know what we've got to do  
We are together now, friends forever now  
Whatever comes our way, we won't run away  
Standing tall  
One for all  
It's our destiny  
Pokémon!_

* * *

5 hours later:

Thanks to Charizard's speed, Ash was able to get to the Battle Area of Northeastern Sinnoh. He saw a large amount of people and decided to head towards Stark Mountain. After all he still had about three days before he needed to register and the actual battling wouldn't start until four days afterwards. He told Charizard to head towards the mountain as he scanned the large group of competitors and the crowds to be. He then saw a particular group of people and froze. Pikachu felt Ash freeze and turned to him.

"PikaPi, Pikachu Pi Pika," Pikachu asked his trainer, concern visibly showing. Ash shook his head and gave a false smile to his faithful Pokemon. Pikachu frowned as Ash talked.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm fine," Ash reassured his first Pokemon. On the inside he was shaking with rage and felt like Aura Sphereing a Salamance till it got angry at him. _'Damn, **they're** here, too,' _Ash thought as Charizard landed at the base of Stark Mountain. Pikachu had a doubtful look on his face but didn't say anything as Ash looked around and saw the place that Charizard landed was a perfect place to train. He called out all of his Pokemon, and when they saw the place they were in, paired up and started to train. Ash grinned when he saw that Gardevoir wasn't training, so Houndoom was in a three way fight with Pikachu and Charizard. Ash quietly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn to him. "What's wrong Gardevoir?" Gardevoir tried to say that she was fine, but Ash knew her better than she knew herself. She sighed before she 'spoke'.

_"I'm worried about you master," _The Embrace Pokemon told him. _"You're feeling very deep hatred for certain people, and don't say you don't since I can feel your emotions." _Ash had a sheepish look on his face before he to sighed.

"It's just that those **people **are here," Ash said as he spat out people. Gardevoir suddenly narrowed her eyes at the thought of those scum being here. It seems that Arceus had a very sick humor to bring those scum to this competition. She then sigghed before she started to sing an old tune that her people sang to the little ones when they felt angry or were sad. Ash almost immediately calmed down before he smiled. "Thanks Gardevoir!"**  
**

_"No problem master," _Gardevoir told him. _"Just don't let your anger cloud your mind, and you'll be fine." _Ash nodded before Gardevoir headed off to train with Houndoom while he went to another area before he sat and started to meditate. He felt a shuffle of grass and felt Lucario's aura next tom him.

"Hello my friend," he told the Fighting-Steel duo type. Lucario just stayed quiet, though you could here a low 'rah'. Ash chuckled before the two continued to meditate. A few hours later, the two were taken out of their trance when Pikachu came into the clearing along with the rest of his Pokemon in a hurry. "What's wrong?" Pikachu frantically started to explain the situation.

"Pika Pikachu Chu Chu Pika PikaPi," Pikachu explained rapidly as he panicked. Ash's eyes narrowed as he looked to the area that his Pokemon were in.

_'Great, **They're **here,' _Ash thought as he pushed out his aura. He felt seven auras in the area that his Pokemon were in and snarled on the inside. He decided not to meet them yet and was about to return his Pokemon, when he heard them come into the clearing.

"They all went this way," one of them shouted out. He heard a shuffle of feet and saw all of his former friends come out of the trees (you know the area before Stark Mountain if you go through the Resort Area. I think it was Route 229). He saw that they haven't changed much besides their age and height. He also saw that Tobias was with them.

"Hey, there they are," Brock called out before he noticed Ash. "Hey, excuse me but we found those Pokemon first." Ash sighed before he turned to them with a glare.

"So you are implying that you were about to steal my Pokemon," Ash said in a cold voice as his glared became more scary. The others were shocked that those Pokemon were his. "If you are then I'm going to call Officer Jenny." The other Pokemon were watching all of this with a smile.

"N-No s-sir," Max replied. Ash turned to him with an emotionless face. "We thought they were wild Pokemon. We didn't know they were yours, Mr..."

"Red," Ash said, giving them his alternate persona. "Red Satoshi." The others were shocked when they heard his name.

"Y-Y-You mean the legendary Red Satoshi of Mt. Silver," Max said in awe. "The one that even Lance, Wallace, Cynthia, or even Alder could defeat." Ash was surprised, but didn't show it, that he knew of most of his achievements. He simply nodded before he returned all of his Pokemon except for Pikachu, Lucario, and Charizard, who climbed onto Ash's shoulder, stood by his side, and leaned down for him in respective order. He then climbed onto Charizard's back, with Lucario sitting behind him, before Charizard turned towards the Battle Area.

"I hope we get to battle, Red," Tobias said as he saw Ash fly off on Charizard's back. _'I know that it's you, Ash Ketchum,' _Tobias thought._ 'After all, no one else would have a Pikachu on their shoulder like yours.'_

* * *

With Ash:

Ash was currently going over the entire conversation within his head, before he sighed and faced off towards the upcoming Battle Area. He then noticed a particular man, wearing tan pants and a Hawaiian shirt. He sweatdropped when he saw said person waving at him from the middle of the streets. _'Same old Scott,' _Ash thought as he told Charizard to land next to the man, now known as Scott.

As soon as Charizard landed, Ash jumped off along with Lucario as Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder. Ash then looked at the man, to see that he hadn't changed much. "nice to see you again, Scott," Ash said as he returned Charizard to his smiled before putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"It's great to see you, _Red_," Scott said as Ash sighed in relief. Though he did see some trainers look at him in shock. Red was a very popular trainer for being able to defeat all of the champions. He was even able to teach some of the children that had been watching and also teach the experienced trainers something new. Scott then leaned into his ears and whispered. _"Though you do know that your going to have to go by your real name in the quarter finals, right? Well that's once you register." _Ash nodded._  
_

"Nothing gets past you Scott, eh," Ash asked the owner of the battle frontier. Scott nodded as Pikachu Pika'd in response while Lucario stayed silent. "So what's the point of this competition anyways? And exactly how'd you find me?" Scott chuckled as he spoke up.

"Well the point of this competition is going to be discussed at the coronation three days from now and as for how I found you," Scott started, "Well to tell you the truth, it was a lucky guess. Hehehe..." Ash facefaulted at the answer before getting back up and looking at the owner of the Battle Frontier with an skeptical look on his face. Scott saw the look and chuckled in embarrassment again. "Anyways, follow me and I'll show you where to register and your hotel room." Many trainers that heard this either paled (Since Red was feared and respected) at the fact that Red (Ash) was gonna be in the competition, shrieked in delight (most of the females and some of the younger male out of seeing their idol) at the fact that Red (Ash) was going to be in the competition, or smirked (Cause they thought that if they defeat Red that they would be the strongest) at the fact that Red (Ash) was going to be in the competition.

A few minutes later, Ash and Scott were at a nearby Hotel/Poke-Center. Scott went ti the front desk followed by Ash and Lucario. Lucario was currently using his aura to check out the surroundings when he sensed the familiar seven aura signatures of Ash's 'friends' and Tobias. He looked at Ash and saw that he noticed as well, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, but I'd like friend here to be registered for the competition," Scott told the Nurse Joy there kindly. The Nurse Joy nodded before asking for information. When she saw the name, she froze. She almost shrieked, but was stopped by Scott giving her a lok that said, 'Don't'. She complied before she gestured for them to lean forward, which the two did.

"Are you really Ash Ketchum," the Nurse Joy asked. Ash was confused about this before he replied.

"And if I am," Ash asked. The pink nurse giggled before she replied.

"Well you see, I'm still a young nurse and I actually didn't get this job until I turned 15 a year ago," the nurse explained. "And you see, before then I was following you around on your journey through the Television after you placed 16 in the Silver Conference." Ash was surprised that someone would do all that. Lucario was equally surprised but Pikachu had a smirk on his face.

_'Ha, Brock couldn't even get a Nurse Joy's attention without a problem happening, and Ash had one following through pretty much his whole journey,' _the electric mouse Pokemon thought with a very mischievous grin on his face. Lucario saw the smirk on his face and knew that the little rodent thought of something to use against Ash's 'friends' somehow.

"Well, gee thanks I guess," Ash said with a blush on his face. Scott looked on at the interaction with some amusement before he remembered why they were there.

"Well sorry to break your interest with each other," Cue blush from the two, "But we still need to register him into the competition. For the beginning he'll go as Red Satoshi," Scott told her as the still blushing Nurse Joy nodded before writing everything down on the computer. She then gave Ash a key along with a piece of paper. Ash was confsed about the paper but decided to read whatever was inside later.

Scott merely smirked before leading Ash to the elevator. "So do you normally flirt like that Brock," Scott joked but was silenced by a glare from Ash.

"Don't you dare compare me to that person," Ash whispered to Scott who just nodded. The elevator opened and they both got on with Lucario standing next to Ash and Pikachu still on his shoulder. As the elevator started to rise, Ash took out the note and read. He noticed it was a phone number, Nurse Joys to be exact. Scott smirked as he read the note.

"So Ashy has an admirer, huh," Scott said to the now blushing boy as he got a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "So you gonna ask her out?" The poor boy was now sputtering out gibberish.

"I-I do-don't even know how I f-feel for her," Ash argued. Scott shrugged.

"Well you have the whole tournament to figure it out," he suggested. "Anyways, once we get to your room, I have something to give you." Ash nodded as the elevator opened. They then headed towards Ash's room, which he noticed was on the top floor. He found the room, which was room 229 of the still unnamed five star hotel (make one up). The room looked fit for a very wealthy person to LIVE in. There was a king sized bed in within one of the four rooms, a master bathroom, a balcony, a living room with a t.v., and a kitchen that was full of food and supplies which Pikachu raided for some ketchup and Lucario for some pocky. He then noticed something on the table. Curious, he went and picked it up, before he saw a note besides it.

_'Dear Red,_

_If you are reading this, then that means you have decided to join the competition. This devise is an upgraded from of the Poketch. With this, you will be able to store all of your Pokeballs and Pokemon, as well as have all of the functions of the regular Poketch. Once you slip this on, it will recognize you as its only holder, so that theft will be avoided. It will also stay on your arm unless you decide to take it off. We hope you enjoy this competition._

_Signed,_

_ Mr. Goodshow'_

"Ah, I see that you found the new battling style," Scott said as Ash finished reading the note before giving Scott a confused look. "You see, the only way to battle in this competition is with those B Poketch's or Battle Poketch's. The Trio League is very complicated since the rules change every time it hosts another competition. You'll learn more later when the coronation begins. I have to attend to some business so I'll have to leave now. I'll see you later, and please stay out of trouble." With that, Scott left to wherever he needed to go.

Ash looked on a bit confused before he put the B Poketch on his wrist and felt a shock before the B Poketch changed to a purple color (blue from Aura and Red from attire). On the side, a small whole opened up and on the other, the initials A.K. were written on. A blinking light was suddenly on the screen and Ash pressed it before he saw his Pokeballs disappear in a beam of red light. He then looked at the screen and saw all of his Pokemon were in a virtual Mt. Coronet. He shrugged before he saw that Pikachu had an empty ketchup bottle. He sweatdropped before he looked at the note again. He then pocketed it and decided tot think about it later. Tomorrow he would figure out how to use the B Poketch and to also train some more, not that they needed it. He changed into some sleep wear before he laid down onto the bed. He felt Pikachu curl up next to him and Lucario laying down on the floor before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Now remember, I won't update this fic. much since this is a side project. But since my notebook with all of my stories is ruined, and my cousin has my flashdrive I shall update this fic. if my games don't get in the way. I shall also update Naruto: Master of Pokemon sometime next week, so be on the look out for it.

I feel like this chapter was rushed, but I'll leave that to you guys. If you guys think so, then I'll rewrite it at a later date.

I have decided to make this a three harem pairing, which will include Cynthia, Latias (I'll explain in another chapter), and Nurse Joy. There are barely any stories with Ash being paired up with Nurse Joy, so I decided to be one of them. I know that they pretty much only heal Pokemon, but that's the magic of Fan Fiction . Net. You may expect for characters to be either a bit OOC or a lot, so just know and expect that.

This is it for now. Cya later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter of RotP, Litf. My cousin still has my flash drive so I won't be able to upload some of my stories. I should have another upload of Naruto: Master of Pokemon up by next Monday, so please wait. My top priorities, at least until I get my flash drive or unless I get another idea for a story, are Naruto: Master of Pokemon, and Rotp, Litf (Even though I will update this whenever I feel like it.)

School is starting soon and I am going to a new one, Alonso High School, so updates may come slower. Please enjoy this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon.

* * *

_A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others._

_ -Ayn Rand_

* * *

Ash had woken up from a dreamless slumber, when he felt Pikachu shaking him awake.

"Grnnnn, yeah buddy," Ash yawned out as Pikachu pika'd in reply. Ash nodded before he looked at the alarm clock right next to the bed. It read 6:30, so it was around that time to wake up, well for him and his Pokemon at least. He got out of bed and quickly did his morning rituals before he sat down and ate a bowl of cereal with some toast. He then grabbed the B-Poketch, put it on his arm near his wrist, and exited the Hotel with Pikachu in tow. He noticed that Lucario wasn't there, so deduced that he was back in his Pokeball, which was inside the B-Poketch. He looked at said device before he started to randomly press buttons. He then saw a button that was flashing red and hesitantly pressed it. A holographic screen came up and he saw his picture (which was of him in a cloak with no hood (Like Green from the manga)) and another picture of a female contestant as well as a time. Said time was 1:30 on the day that battles start. He deduced that this was his battle schedule.

"Wow, this is really cool," Ash said to Pikachu who was currently looking at the bright sunny sky from the window of the lobby. He then saw the Nurse Joy was waving at him and walked over towards her. "Yes Nurse Joy?" Nurse Joy blushed before she answered.

"W-Well I have a m-message to you f-from Scott," She stuttered slightly as she handed Ash an envelope. Ash took with a smile before turning to go.

"Why don't I take you out later," Ash asked with a wink. Nurse Joy blushed and nodded. "What time should I come get you?"

Nurse Joy thought about it before answering. "Around 7:00 is good," she said with a blush as Ash turned away.

"Very well then, until tonight," Ash said as he and Pikachu left the building. When they were gone, Nurse Joy squealed quietly before she calmed herself. She still needed to heal the other Pokemon after all.

* * *

With Ash:

Ash and Pikachu handed went in the direction towards the Route 229 so that they could go back to their training spot. Ash held out his B-Poketch and pressed a button.

"Let's go Charizard," Ash shouted before he a white beam came out and Charizard emerged from the device. Ash quickly climbed on to the Fire-Flying type with Pikachu on his shoulder, before they were carried to their training spot. A few minutes later, they arrived and landed. "All right, everyone come out!" Ash pressed the same button and all of his Pokemon came out and immediately went to train on the nearby boulders and trees. Latias and Azelf were the exception as they stood... err, floated, sat on Ash's head in Azelf's case, as they gauged the Pokemon's strength.

_"I think they are already strong enough Ash," _Azelf told the raven haired boy. Ash agreed silently with a nod as he continued to watch his Pokemon train. He then looked at Pikachu and called him over.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash called out to his first partner and best friend. Said Pokemon ran up to him and looked at him questionably. "You ready to try and see if our idea can work?" Pikachu's eyes widened before he nodded. "All right, let's go and try it." The idea that they had thought up of came to Ash when he saw a Castform changing into its Fire, Water, and Ice type forms as well as the Eevee's evolutions. What if Pokemon could change their type patterns, like say a Fire type could change to a Water type, or a Dark type could change into a Psychic one? They have been trying to see if the idea could work, and Ash thought that he found a breakthrough.

Ash and Pikachu went to the middle of the training ground with Pikachu and they both sat down.

"Okay, I think I figured out how to do this," Ash told his faithful partner before said Pokemon's eyes widened. "I want you to concentrate on using Aura (1)." Pikachu nodded and meditated for a few seconds, before a light teal like aura could be seen on him. I changed to a light yellow and Pikachu opened his eyes to show that they were the same light yellow. "Okay, I want you to concentrate on a raging fire inside of your stomach and then push the feeling out." Pikachu nodded again and meditated once more.

About 10 minutes later, Pikachu's skin color changed from yellow to a deep red, his brown stripes turned to a light orange, and the two circles on his cheeks turned a light yellow. He also had a little fire on his tail and head (Like Infernape). Pikachu opened his eyes and we could see that they had a small fire in them (figuratively of course. I would think that a fire would burn someones eyes out -_-'). Ash smiled as did Pikachu before Pikachu fell down unconscious While his real colors returned back to normal. Ash smiled before picking him up and walking towards his Pokemon that were training, when he realized that Azelf was still on his head and was now sleeping while Latias was in her human form and was currently watching over his Pokemon.

Latias's human form was that of a 15 year old girl with a red ponytail and a bang that covered her right eye. She had sky blue eyes and was about Ash's height, though about an inch or two shorter. She had a body that would make woman seethe in jealousy/envy and men drool. She was wearing a white top and a red skirt as she sat on the grass with a smile on her face. Her chest was around a C-cup and her shirt had an image of a Latias dancing in the leaves that were falling out of the trees that surrounded her.

Azelf had woken up, because he was in Latias's lap in his human form. He we has now a child of around 6 or 7 with light blue hair and a triangle blue hat, which had a red crystal on it. Above his eyes were two smaller crystals that were the same color as his mischievous eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with an Azelf on it and a pair of blue jeans. He also had a red gem as a necklace as well as two similar ones for bracelets.

Ash smiled as he walked towards them. "Geez Ratiasu (Latias in Japanese), you been here the entire time," Ash asked Latias while putting Pikachu in his lap, as Latias nodded. The three of them (Ash, Latias, and Azelf) decided to call them by a human name so that people wouldn't find out what they really were. Especially with Ash and Latias's relationship, though that's as story for another time. "And you Agnome (Azelf (Also Agunome by Google translate standards)) were sleeping the entire time yet you still want to sleep?" Agnome just mumbled about annoying Aura Guardians before going back to sleep. Ash sighed in exasperation before he put his hands in his pockets and fished out the letter that Scott had given him. He opened it up and scanned through the contents.

_'Dear Ash (Red),_

_I decided to give you a heads up in one of the prizes for the competition, though it's the biggest one. For many years, Lance has been the Champion of the Johto region and trainers have to go through both Kanto and Johto to challenge him. This competition is going to fix that as the winner will be able to establish the Kanto Elite 4 and Champion. I know that it's your dream to become the Pokemon Master, and decided to put you in this championship. If you have any questions, I'll be in room 334 of the hotel your in._

_Signed,_

_ Scott'_

Ash was surprised at that information before he smirked. He would be able the first champion of the Kanto region. He kissed Ratiasu (Latias) on the cheek before he read the letter out loud. The other Pokemon had finished with their training and were listening to what their trainer was reading. They all had shocked look on their faces before they too smirked, though it was more sadistically (Minus Gardevoir's and Pikachu's since she is to calm and he is knocked out) especially since their master's old friends were in the competition as well. Ratiasu jumped up knocking down Agnome, who had woken up during the read aloud, and glomped her lover as she twirled him around before stopping. Ash returned his Pokemon seeing the how low the sun was, surprising himself at how long they were outside which was all day.

"Sorry Latias, but I have to get ready for a date," Ash told Latias who nodded. Since the Aura Guardians were near extinction, with Ash only knowing one other, Riley, they decided to have multiple lovers, up to three. Latias was obviously one, and Ash was hoping that someone else would accept that he was in a relationship with a Pokemon.

Latias was covered in a white light as was Azelf before they returned to their Pokemon forms. Ash got on Latias with a now awake Pikachu before they flew off towards the hotel. No one noticed a small pixie like creature with two little fairy wings a big blues eyes underneath a bush before it came out and flew after them.

* * *

And this ends chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for it will be some time before I upload. I know this is a short chapter (Well shorter than usual) but I am really itchy to get to the battles and I am still planning this story out, so please understand.

As I've said before, this is gonna be a small harem of Latias, Cynthia, and Nurse Joy. How it's gonna be a Harem is explained by the Aura Guardian. I've only seen one Aura Guardian and that is Riley, though I may be wrong. Again, characters will be either OOC or very OOC.

On another vote, I have posted up my very first Challenge. (Cue applause) It is up and if you decide to take it, please PM or review.

I should have another chapter of Naruto: Master of Pokemon by next Sunday, so please wait until then.

That is all for now, sooooo...

Thank you and Goodnight!

(Bows and exits)

Notes-

1: Not sure if I mentioned that Ash can use Aura.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm back with a new chapter of Rotp, Litf. I'm sorry for keeping people waiting, but my dad stayed home for a week, so I couldn't get any work done. Also, I got my first flame. Congrats to you flamer.

To the guest 'f' who wrote this review:

okay, i'll say right now. If you want readers with more than two brain cell, then no idiotic japanese names. You're writing this in english, so fucking stick to english. Human forms are something that turn a serious story into an idiotic childish moquery of an story. the type change...meh, it's boring, but that's your bussiness, but with his pokemon strong enough to wipe competition, there's no need for overpowering. Try larger chapters, try to improve your writing style, since it's blunt, lacks details and fluity. For example, what the fuck was he talking about not knowing his feelings for Joy? Of course he doesn't, they just met you imbecile.  
in any case, this chapter felt like it was forced, if that was the case, then just abandone it now that it's barely starting;

There is only one thing I have to say to you: GO FUCK YOURSELF! This is fucking fanfiction, and it's MY story, NOT yours. You want to complain, fine. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you complain like a fucking PMSing bitch (no offence to the female audience since I understand what you are going through. -Shudders- Never want to mess with my older sister when she's like that). If you don't like how I'm writing my story, go make your own fucking one. Now as I've said in my other stories: GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR MISERABLE FUCKED UP LIFE!

Sorry about that, I don't usually let reviews get to me (mainly because I honestly don't care about the flames (unless its constructive criticism)), but that one was crossing the line. I will not have my writing be talked like it was fucking cow crap. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and quite frankly unless the owner is here then no one owns any of these shows/movies/etc.

* * *

The bright morning sun broke through the curtains that were in Ash's suite. Pikachu was sprawled above his head with an empty bottle of ketchup. Next to Ash was a pink haired woman, who we all know as Nurse Joy. She was wrapped protectively around Ash's waist as her head was on his chest. Ash groaned as he awoke from his dreamless slumber. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the Pokemon nurse. His eyes widened and he almost shouted, before he remembered what happened the day before.

_'That's right,' _Ash thought. _'We went to dinner, and after it...those thugs...'_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey honey," a masculine voice called out as several of them came out of an alley way. It appeared that they didn't care or didn't see Ash as they ignored him. The man who spoke was one of those stereotypical masculine thugs who loved to be in gangs. "Why don't you ditch the loser and come with us, for some 'fun'." The way he said 'fun' made Ash see red._

_Ash was currently wearing a black tuxedo, with a red t-shirt and a black tie. His hair was slicked back and he had a standard rose on his tux. He also carried three Pokeballs on him that contained Samurott, Tyranitar, and Pikachu (though he didn't like, he wanted his friend to be happy)._

_Nurse Joy was in a stunning red dress with her hair in a double pigtails. She also had on two Pokeballs, which contained her Chansey and another Pokemon._

_Ash stepped up and spoke. "I don't see why she has to go with you when we were finishing our date," Ash said as he leaked out some of his aura. His eyes gained a light blue color in his iris as he stared at the intimidating thugs. Several of them stepped back, leaving just the boss._

_"Oh yeah, and what's a runt like you gonna do about it," the thug asked before he felt as if he saw his death. Ash glared at the man with utter hate in his eyes. He HATED when people try to use power to get what they wanted._

_"I suggest you leave, or I'll make you," Ash said as his hands glowed blue, but only lightly. The thug was about to leave, but then shook his head._

_"Well I don't wanna," he said defiantly. "I'm not leaving till I get that hot piece of ass and make her my bitch." Silence was brought on by that statement. Ash then stepped back as he glared at the man even harder._

_"Very well then," Ash said as he grabbed his Pokeball. "It seems I have no choice. Let's go Samurott!" The big and blur water type came out as he glared at the thug as well. Pikachu popped out of his ball and climbed his arm. Good thing his Pokemon could see the outside world through the Pokeballs. "I suggest you leave, or else." Ash let the sentence hang as Nurse Joy ran up and stood next to Ash, slightly afraid of what was to happen. He had already told her everything since he disappeared to now, including him being with Latias. It was a bit fast, but he said that if she was to go out with him, that he needed to be entirley truthful. She knew that he could beat them no flat, but couldn't she just worry a bit._

_"Heh, a Pokemon battle eh," the boss thug said as he grabbed a Pokeball. He threw it up and out came a Tropius. "You can't beat my Tropius, since its the strongest Pokemon of all."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

After that, Ash completely destroyed the Tropius with a One-Hit KO. Ash then took Nurse Joy back to the center/hotel where she insisted on her staying with him in his suite. Nurse joy was slightly afraid of staying alone after what happened, so of course she would ask something like that. Ash remembered after their little date, that Joy said she would think about everything he told her. He smiled at that, since she didn't insult him or anything for him being with a Pokemon.

Ash decided to finally get out of bed, so he quickly and carefully got Joy off of him. Ash then went to the kitchen and made a very delicious breakfast for the both of them. He would feed his Pokemon around now, but the B-Poketch had an interesting feature for that. Apparently, the feature can feed their Pokemon with just a push of a button. Ash was brought out of his thoughts when the Pokemon nurse was at the table eating his food. He chuckled at that, and was glad that he could think about things while his body never stopped reacting. Nurse Joy heard the chuckle and looked at Ash.

"Why good morning, _Red_," Nurse Joy said as she used Ash's alias. "What are you gonna do today?" Ash thought it over.

"I'm probably going to train some more, though I don't really need it," Ash told her. She looked up in thought at that. "If not, I'll explore the place. Gotta know my way around, ya know." Nurse Joy nodded at that. Ash got up and took their now finished plates to the sink before he washed them. Nurse Joy left the room to change into her uniform for work. Ash had just finished when she called out.

"I'm going off to work Ash," she called to him from the doorway.

"Okay, be careful," Ash called back. Nurse Joy gave a quick 'Okay' and left. Pikachu had woken up by now (don't know how he slept through that) and climbed up his partners shoulder. "Hey Pi. Wanna do some exploring today?" Pikachu nodded before the two of them left the room.

* * *

And I leave it at that. I know its not much, but next chapter I'm starting the battles. As for the whole to fast thing with Nurse Joy, don't flame. Constructive Critisisim is allowed, but if your gonna flame, think about it, then decided whether or not its worth me ranting on you. If you don't like it, make your own story.

Also, I know that I said I was gonna update Android Infinity, but I had some problems and couldn't finish it. I have half of it done, so I should be able to finish it within two weeks.

Anyways,

Thank you and Goodnight

(bows and exits)


	5. Important AN

Hello my faithful readers/reviewers. It is your favorite (not really) author' Kyroshiro, with a very unfortunate announcement. My fathers laptop has gone kapoot and no longer wotks. I don't really know exactly what happened since I've been staying over at my friends house, helping him and his family get settled in their new house. So that unfortunatley means that all of my stories will be on hiatus, since I can only get to a 500 word count on my mothers tablet before the darn thing will not let me get to the last sentence I write if I go past the 500 mark. I am awefully sorry for this convience, but worry not. I will find a way to get back to writing, though it will most likely not be soon. Please hang tight, and who knows' I may find a way sooner than even I think.

Your friend,

Kyroshiro


	6. Apologizes

Hello my fans. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with an unfortunate update. In regards to RoTP, LiTF, I seriously just can't come up with anything. My ideas for the fic have just completely left me. Which is why, with a heavy heart that I say this: RotP, LitF will go up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please say so in a review on RotP, LitF. I will announce who shall have claims to the story in 2 weeks (in NNL I Accidentally said chapters). I am deeply sorry.


	7. Adopted

Hello my fans. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with news on RotP,LitF's adoption. Jake Wolf has agreed to continue this in anyway he/she wants. Please go to his/her page to read more of RotP,LitF. That is all.


End file.
